Dry Spell
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Penelope teases Derek when she learns he hasn't had sex in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** This takes place before season five starts.

**Dry Spell **

**Chapter One**

**August 2009**

"_You think that's bad, Will? Five weeks? You don't wanna know how long I've gone without. Fifteen damn dry months its been for me and counting."_

_Reid told Derek "That isn't that long really."_

"_Sure, kid, and hell isn't that hot really."_

Penelope Garcia could not, for the life of her, get the conversation she overhead out of her head. She happened to be walking through JJ's house, when her friend was having a cook-out, and passed the living room where Reid and Morgan were playing some kind of video game with Will.

JJ hated when the guys went inside to do that but Will was a video game fanatic. She'd always have to shoo them back outside, into the heat and humidity, because she insisted that bar-be-cues and pool parties actually needed to take place near the grill and pool.

All Penelope had been trying to do was go to the bathroom when she heard that bit of conversation. To say it floored her was an understatement.

Derek Morgan was going without sex. Why? Did he have a medical problem? An emotional one? What was wrong with her man?

She never liked thinking about him having sex with other women- her fantasies of him were reserved for her and him getting it on in the most kinkiest and bendy ways- but she always knew he had a fair amount of sexual encounters. Sure it wasn't as much as his reputation made it seem like. He worked far too often for that and he turned down too many women- all the women who worked in their building and the other law enforcement professionals he met on cases.

He could be having ten times more sex if he put his mind to it.

But she figured he did more than all right. Maybe a couple of partners a month. Add that up for a year and multiply that by the five years she had known him and .....whoa, nellie....now that was a lot of sexual partners.

Even hearing him say he went fifteen months now without fucking didn't make her think he had done that same thing in the past. She knew better. He didn't take home chicks from the bar and shake their hand at the door.

So what had changed?

Penelope went back outside and sat in a patio chair. She racked her brain. What happened fifteen months ago? Or what was going on in these months that might have affected his libido?

She was seriously concerned for him. Though she didn't want to push him into meaningless affairs she was just so used to thinking of him as a sex God....so why was he acting like a born again virgin?

Penelope was mulling over what could be going on with Derek when the man himself, along with Reid and Will, came sauntering outside. To say he looked good would be putting it mildly.

He had on board shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. All those muscles were out and proud. Penelope would love to lick the bead of sweat that was traveling down his neck right off him. If she was his woman he'd never go without again.

Pulling off his sunglasses and hooking them in his shirt his gaze settled on her. A teasing, sexy smile curved his lips as he made his way closer until he was right on top of her. She could smell the spicy, masculine scent of him as he leaned down to plant a smacking kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, baby girl, you gonna finally show me what's under that sorang?"

"What makes you think there's anything?"

"Hush, woman, there are little ears around here."

She chuckled. "If you're so worried about that, baby cakes, then you shouldn't ask mama a question you don't wanna know the answer to."

He crouched next to her. She was wearing a straw hat because she was so pale. But still she knew he worried about her burning. He was doing that thing he always did when he studied her, all over her, to see if she was getting too red. Every time, no matter what, he said what he said next "Time to re-apply."

"Stop playing tan police. Some of us are trying to get a little color on our skin."

"Where's the bottle?"

JJ interrupted "If you two start another one of your keep away with that damn sunscreen so help me. You almost knocked the grill into the kiddie pool last time."

Penelope told Derek "You heard her. Back off. House rules."

He made a face at her and went to hunt down the sunscreen. Five minutes later he came back with a bottle he got from Henry's diaper bag.

Penelope complained "That stuff is for babies!"

"You're acting like a baby so it fits perfect." He held it out. "Put it on or I put in on you. What's it gonna be?"

Reid chimed in, from where he was sitting with his feet dangling in the water, "Oh, he's using the stern voice to try and intimidate you into compliance. Don't believe him. He never follows through on his threats. Call his bluff."

Derek asked him "Who side are you on, kid?"

Rossi, who had brought a female friend with him, answered "Remember he grew up in Vegas. He knows how to read a poker face. Not that you got a good one anyway."

Derek shook his head at that and looked at Penelope again. "See what you've got started. All because you're so hard headed, woman."

She titled her face up at him. "You want this cute little button nose protected from the sun's rays then you're gonna have to do it yourself, Hot Stuff, and that goes double for any other parts you want safe. I guess you gotta make a choice: pride or my health?"

Hotch, who was tossing a ball with Jack, called out "Never argue with a woman. Even when you win you lose."

Derek squirted some sunscreen on his hand. "Getting up close and personal with this sexy Goddess ain't losing anything."

Emily coughed and taunted him "Except face!"

He threw her a fake mad look and then he gently rubbed some sunscreen on Penelope's nose. "Okay, now that you had your fun do your arms and legs."

"Uh- uh."

"Woman, you're trying me and you know what happens when you get me mad."

Jack called out "Aunt Pen gets spankings!"

All the adult's mouths hung open and Aaron blushed deeply before telling his son "Remind me to not let you around Aunt Pen when Uncle Derek is in the room again until you're 21."

"Why, Daddy? Uncle Derek won't spank me. Just Aunt Pen."

Derek pointed at Penelope. "You happy now, baby girl? Look what you put in that kid's head."

"Me? Who is the spanker and who is the spankee?"

Hotch called out "Enough! I'm about to turn the hose on you two. Garcia, put on that sunscreen and that is an order from your boss man."

"Yes, sir." She took the bottle and glared playfully at Derek. She whispered "This isn't over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dry Spell **

**Chapter Two**

**August 2009**

Derek chuckled at Penelope's joking threat that "This isn't over," when it came to their teasing fight then he went to find them some drinks. To make up with her he made her a margarita and then had to make more when Emily and JJ also wanted them. Finally he sunk into a seat next to Penelope and handed her the drink.

Derek asked, teasingly, "You mad at me, baby?"

"Furious," she joked. "I would cut you off but I wouldn't want to put you in a dry spell."

Derek froze for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, I'm not worried. I can always smooth talk you into talking me back. You know you'd miss me if I didn't pamper you and adore you every day like you've grown accustomed to."

Rossi said "Be careful of that. The judge- when you get divorced- always insists that you keep your wife in a manner in which she has become accustomed to living for at least the first year after the split. For you two that would mean a very friendly break up indeed."

Emily laughed, already a little tipsy, and asked "Can you imagine it? The judge tells him "You have to threaten to give her corporal punishment at least three times a day and he tells PG that she has to talk dirty to him on every other phone call making sure to not lessen the duration and intensity just because they are parting ways."

Reid told her "That would be highly unusual for any judge to order. Although there have been cases where splitting up spouses have been forced to remain living together for a time. The most famous is..." he rambled on.

Morgan looked at Garcia. "They do know we're not married, right?"

"They are just thinking ahead, sugar lips."

"Woman, you're so silly. Don't be cruel and get my hopes up."

She smiled sweetly at him. "It would never work anyway."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

She answered "I like having Jack around too much and you're no longer allowed near me when he's visiting."

Derek chuckled. "As long as that's your only reason cause, baby girl, I know you wouldn't wanna hurt your man's feelings."

"Never, baby love bug."

Will chimed in with "Hey, I call JJ ladybug because she has this birthmark that looks like a lady bug right between her-"

JJ cut him off. "Will!"

He smiled and looked down. "Shoulder blades."

Rossi chuckled. "Sure, shoulder blades. I don't think I believe him," he looked at his date. "Do you?"

She answered "I'm not the profiler but I don't think its polite to pursue this line of questioning, do you?"

Knowing that tone he answered "Not at all."

JJ smiled gratefully at Rossi's date. "Okay, everyone, lets eat."

Penelope smiled. "Good. The sooner we eat the sooner we can have dessert and I know Morgan is desperate for some sugar.....he's been denying himself for months now."

Derek gave her a probing look that went on long enough for her to blush, stand up and walk over to the picnic table. She had no doubt his eyes were on her ass as she walked away and she also knew that the alcohol she had that day had made her lips a little too loose.

She pushed her luck with hinting about his dry spell. He probably guessed she overhead him or someone had and told her. But would he bring it up again?

If Derek was good at anything it was keeping quiet about stuff he didn't wanna get into. Fifteen months.....good God. A man like him should never go without. Penelope almost felt an obligation to offer to break his dry spell. After all it would do them both a favor.

She'd get to have sex with the hottest guy she knew and the one she had a crush on for years. And he'd get to have sex period which, by this point, she was sure he was dying to have again.

It sounded like a win-win situation. What would be the downfall? Even bad sex was still sex and, besides, it could never be bad with him. He was just too sensual, attentive and seductive. Too kind and too good to her. He'd make it amazing if they had sex, she knew that.

They really should do it. Tonight. He had to need it and she wanted it.

Why not?

Yeah, she had to be drunk because she suddenly could not remember any reason that they shouldn't be banging like bunnies.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Derek come up behind her until she felt his body heat and his breath on her ear, as she fixed a plate. His hands flattened on the table, trapping her in front of him, but he didn't press against her. Even though they looked intimate they did not appear overtly sexual.

He whispered "Sometimes its worth going without something, like dessert for months, to get something that you want more later on and sometimes, baby girl, sugar just don't taste good if it ain't the right kind of sugar."

With that said he moved away and made his plate. Penelope didn't dare sneak a look at him. She was too busy wondering if everyone could tell how hard her nipples got as soon as he started whispering in her ear.

And what did he mean by what he said? He was going without sex to get something better later. Someone better, obviously.

Like a wife. Oh God, was he finally feeling ready to get married? Was her man looking for a woman to give everything Penelope wanted for herself? Fifteen months. What happened back then to change him around? She racked her brain and remembered: May of 2008.....New York....where he called her his God given solace.

She dropped her plate of food on the table.

"Baby girl, you all right?"

"Oh...um.....perfect, Hot stuff."

"Well be careful, slippery fingers. Here let me get this cleaned up and make you another plate. You, hard head, take a seat and work on getting more sunscreen on your pale self."

She went back to her patio chair and did just that. As she smoothed it on she thought about to that night over a year ago. Could that really have been the moment he decided he was through with casual sex?

Was it just the near death experience or was it more.....was it her? Could it be?

He walked toward her with the plate of food. Her eyes couldn't rip away from his gorgeous body. It was like a scene in a movie with music playing as he took every step in slow motion.

(_I believe in miracles._

_Where you from, you sexy thing?_

_-_

_I believe in miracles_

_since you came along, you sexy thing_.) (Hot Chocolate)

Damn that man was not only her best friend and the only one she ever said "I love you," to but he was also a super fine fox.

Could that beefcake hunk of a man be lusting after her? Be waiting on her? Be denying himself sex cause he wanted to make love with her?

Or was she just really, really drunk this afternoon and jumping to conclusions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dry Spell **

**Chapter Three**

**August 2009**

Penelope felt like a teenager when she was driven home from JJ's cookout. Since they always had alcohol at their get togethers they would switch off with who was the designated drivers. This time it was Rossi and Hotch.

Hotch took home his son, Reid and Prentiss. Rossi took home his date, Penelope and Derek. Sitting in the backseat with him she found herself getting more and more turned on because he was leaning back against his window, with his dark, deep eyes staring at her.

Almost as if he was making love to her with his hungry, lustful gaze.

Then again she could still be tipsy and imagining that. This day had certainly sparked enough thoughts of Derek naked in her head for anything to be possible at that point.

If he didn't watch how he looked at her though, even if he considered it innocent flirting, he might get jumped right in this backseat. Yep, the alcohol was making her feel bold as hell at present.

She was knocked out of her reverie of steamy Hot Stuff fantasies when the radio station went to commercial.

Dr. Karen Wilson Phd, who was Rossi's date that day, turned down the volume and asked "So how long have you two been dating?"

Rossi chuckled. "Very good question. I always wondered that one myself."

When neither of them answered Karen looked back at them. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Forget I asked."

Derek cleared his throat. "No problem. It happens. Sometimes people read into me and Garcia. Don't they, baby girl?"

"All the time, sweetness."

"Right, right, right. But we're not together."

Karen nodded, obviously confused. "Anymore? We'll you two have a great friendship for being exes. I can't even look at my ex. Such a cliche. He got involved with a student of his. Foolish man. And he had tenure too."

Rossi wanted to tease them so he asked "Morgan, what was it that broke up you two anyway?"

Penelope couldn't help it. She knew it would drive Derek crazy so she piped up with "Sexually incompatible."

"Woman!"

She giggled for a couple of minutes till she gasped for air. Karen smiled and turned back up the radio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek was dropped off first. Penelope hadn't been home even twenty minutes when her cell rang with his ring tone. She lay down on the couch to talk to him. "Lover."

"Don't even, Penelope," he growled, joking with her. "Sexually incompatible? Have you lost your mind? How can you talk about your man like that?"

"I had too much to drink?"she asked, in her cutest tone that he could never resist.

"You must have if you're talking like that, woman."

"Sorry, baby cakes."

"You couldn't think up nothing else?"

She could tell he was walking around his kitchen, opening up the fridge and cabinets.

"Looking for sugar?" she teased.

"Huh?"

"I can hear you rummaging around your kitchen. You just ate dinner at JJ's so you must be looking for dessert right now."

"Busted."

"You know I try to have dessert as much as possible. Its not healthy to go without. Believe me I should know. I've had years where I never got near any good chocolate or any other flavor. So depressing. But I'm sure you don't know what that's like at all."

"You trying to say something, baby girl?"

She giggled, still feeling tipsy. "Like what, Mojave?"

"No, you did not just go there, woman."

"You know the desert..."

"I got it."

"Where its so dry."

"Ain't you funny?"

"I think so!"

"You need to quit it. I'm sensitive. My feelings are getting hurt."

"Do you need Mama to kiss you and make it better?"

"Garcia, you are drunk."

"You know I get horny when I'm wasted. Isn't that why you wait till I leave the bar to call me? Oh wait...you used to." Before she was shot. Back when life wasn't so damn serious. "Back then we had fun. I miss all those all night....chat...sessions. I guess you can't handle that now since you've gone on the wagon."

"I can handle anything you got to offer, baby girl, you best believe that. Remember who you're talking to.....your Hot Stuff."

She chuckled. "Baby, I feel so bad for you. Its just torturing my psyche. How can you go fifteen months without getting some? Aren't you about to go out of your mind?"

"You've never gone that long?"

"Me? HA! Derek, I could give a class in self gratification, if I didn't mind being exposed that is."

"So then you get it. What's the big deal? I really should spank that pretty little ass of yours for listening in on a private conversation, baby girl, but I won't cause you are gonna drop this topic from now on, right?"

"Right."

"Good....so what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Making a list of all the possible reasons you haven't gotten laid in a over a year."

"Garcia!"

"Oops!"

He chuckled. "You need to get some rest because you're too tipsy to reason with right now. When you wake up forget what you heard. Its not something that matters right now."

"So it will matter one day? Tell me why, handsome. Will you win the prize for longest dry spell by one of America's hunkiest bachelors?"

"It ain't been that long."

"That's not what you said to Reid. You made it sound like a living hell."

"Yeah, well...um....drop this, okay. Its cool. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, yeah, is it something to do with Guinness Book of World Records longest dry spell for a Super Fox? I mean, seriously, Derek, someone like me....sure....dry spells galore....but you. Sorry, does not compute. My mental hard drive is getting fried just trying to figure this out."

He cracked up. "You had one too many margaritas. I didn't realize how strong I made those."

"Maybe you wanted me drunk so you could seduce me."

"Sounds like a typical baby girl X-rated dream to me. That's not my style though."

She let out a cleansing breath and got serious. "I know that, baby. You're way too good of a man to ever do something like that."

"That's my girl. You got my number."

That set off her laughing again. "Your number! Do you know today I was trying to figure out how many women you had sex with since we met and I gave up at 100. Wowza, Hot Stuff, maybe Mr. Thunder is just tired."

"Garcia, did you just name my junk?"

"Don't call such splendor junk and, yes, I did but there is nothing just about it. He's been Mr. Thunder for years to me."

"You are too much, woman."

"Yep. But you still have so much fun with me."

"Yeah, I do, very much."

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Does it involve my junk?"

She laughed. "No...." She grew a little more somber. "What's funny is I never compare you and Kevin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dry Spell **

**Chapter Four**

**August 2009**

Penelope and Derek were talking on the phone. They were flirting back and forth when Penelope got more serious and said "What's funny is I never compare you and Kevin."

"Baby, I don't wanna talk about your boyfriend-"

"He's not my anything right now. You know we're on a break and have been for over a month."

"Yeah, well...uh....your breaks never last, do they?"

"No. I always go back. Because even if its not perfect so what? Who gets perfect? Why should I expect perfect?"

"You should sure as hell expect it to be good enough so that you don't break up every few months just to take his ass back when you get lonely again."

"Some of us don't have a million options, Derek. Some of us feel like we only have one and so we take it."

"Sorry but that just sounds like settling to me, baby girl, and you're better than that."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should want better for myself. What I was saying before is that I don't compare you and him because its no contest, really. He offers me different things than you have but when it comes to all the stuff I look for in a man....how funny he is, how smart, how much I shiver when he walks in a room, or how I tingle when I hear his voice on the phone, or how I freak out if I think he's hurt or scared or in trouble....when it comes to that...scale of one to ten....it just isn't a fair contest. So I don't compare because I don't wanna think about it. But today....your dry spell....has me thinking."

"I can tell your wheels are turning but, girl, if I wanted you to know about that then I would have told you. Its not something for you to worry about. It shouldn't affect you."

"Oh."

A moment passed and Derek said "If you see Lynch that way then-"

Sitting up she asked, her voice going cold and a headache coming on, "You're the one who said you didn't want to talk about him. So lets leave it at that."

"Garcia-"

"You know what? You have your reasons for going without and its not my business so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut from now on about your private life because I'm sure that the big time profiler has it all figured out why he does what he does. And I bet it will make a great story for that next woman you finally deem worthy but since that won't be affecting me I think I will just hang up now, take a nice long soak, and think about how you're a clueless ASSHOLE!"

Click.

Penelope groaned and fell back on the couch. She really should have drank less today. That would have kept her from making a fool out of herself over that stud muffin.

He really got her juices flowing and, as usual, he left her to handle the problem herself. But now she was in no mood for it so she just lay there unsatisfied and pissed off.

_Thank you very, very much, Hot Stuff, you big fat jerk! Go without forever. See if I care_! she thought to herself, as tears welled in her eyes. _See if I care at all_.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek stared at his cell phone like it was an alien just beamed down from outer space. His conversation with Penelope had went from fun to fuck off in 2.5 seconds flat.

A part of him wanted to just shut down, ignore everything that happened and give her room to breathe. She'd get over this, maybe by Monday when they went back to work even and if not then soon after, and things would fall into place again. They always did.

What made him want to not confront her was complicated- stemming from his childhood, his trust issues and all the things that made him shy away from being vulnerable- but the most obvious reason, and what he stubbornly first thought about as he stood in his kitchen right after she disconnected their call, was that he didn't want her to hear about his feelings for her this way, on this day.

Ever since he was in that ambulance in New York he had stopped lying to himself. Nearly getting blown to bits is a hell of a wake up call for a man. He knew that he wanted to make a go of it with her. That he would be so proud to be called her man. To spend his evenings and weekends and vacations all with his baby girl. To make her his princess all the time, instead of just every morning he was at the office when they had coffee together.

But she had Lynch.

So he decided to just wait out that relationship. They always got in arguements and broke up every few months. The problem was they got back together quickly too. That left Derek wondering if the feelings Penelope had for Lynch would always drag her back to that guy's side.

Derek wanted her to break it off with him and mean it for good. To his way of thinking that meant she needed to stick to her word about it being over and not take him back. So, after every split, Derek waited a few weeks and prayed this would be the time they ended for good.

It never was and damn if he didn't want to get in the middle of that mess. What if she picked Lynch? What if Derek's one chance was blown because she was confused about her feelings for that hacker?

He just wanted the chance to romance Penelope properly, if she'd let him after all the time he had already wasted. Should they finally get their chance he just wanted it to be perfect for them. Her heart should be free of Lynch so they could have romantic dates that weren't clouded by thoughts of if she really wanted to or should be with her ex-lover.

Derek didn't want them to start off in an ugly way. And today, her yelling at him, had been ugly for sure.

That left him thinking he was just gonna leave her the hell alone till she came to her senses. At least that was his first inclination, the natural way he'd play something like this. But the past had taught him better.

If he didn't go to her right now she would, more than likely, call up Lynch, invite him over for some make up sex and fall right back into their messed up relationship for a few more months till the next fight and separation period.

Derek could let that go down or he could go to her and keep her from letting that hacker in her door tonight. After exhaling a harsh, frustrated breath he jogged out of his kitchen, over to the stairs and upstairs to his bedroom where he packed an overnight bag.

Penelope would be in no mood to see him but she'd have to tell him to go to hell to his face this time. Even if he didn't like having his back to the wall this way- and he was pissed he ever told Reid about his dry spell in the first place- Derek saw this moment as make or break for them.

Either tonight he could sleep on Penelope's couch and try to make her see how he did need her. Or he could stay home and let Lynch crawl his ass in her bed.

When Derek thought of it that way, the choice was real damn simple. He needed to go see his baby girl and put a smile back on her beautiful lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was not in the mood to be bothered by whoever was knocking on her door. She hadn't found the energy to get off the couch since she hung up on Derek. Her head hurt from drinking one drink too much at the cook out and her heart hurt from her sexy best friend who would rather sleep with no one than even think about sleeping with her.

She felt foolish for the things she said to him today and how they revealed her still lingering feelings for him. Now she couldn't even pretend that all that time she had dated Kevin made her stop lusting after Derek in more than a casual way. Her big mouth had gone and ruined that by telling him she found him better than Kevin in every way.

_Good move, Penelope_, she scolded herself as she dragged herself to the door, looked through the peephole and saw Derek standing there.

She told him "My buzz wore off so if you're here to talk dirty to me you can just forget it."

He chuckled. "That's all right, baby girl. I just wanted to make sure that we're still cool."

She opened the door, knowing she looked like hell from crying over him, and said "Yeah, we're fine."

Then she noticed he had an overnight bag in his hand and his dog next to him. Clooney drooled and came near her for some love. She bent and petted him. "Thinking you're gonna stay awhile, Hot Stuff? Don't know why you would get that idea after how our conversation ended. You're awful sure of yourself, aren't you?" she asked, her tone verging on icy.

"I'm sure that I hate it when we fight. And I know you hate it too. So move aside, Garcia, and let your man in."

"Only cause you brought Clooney."

She never was any good at staying mad at him. Even if she was let down that she totally misjudged his reasons for abstaining for the last fifteen months- that it might actually be because he realized he wanted her and if he couldn't have her then he wanted no one- Penelope couldn't lie to herself.

It was still a treat to have Derek there and wanting to spend the night. She never experienced these kind of sensual shivers when it was Kevin walking through her door for an overnight stay. Sure she had been happy he was there but her body didn't tingle from head to toe over the way he looked at her.

But then again it wasn't fair to compare the two, like she had told Derek before, because one always came out ahead and the other never looked like he had much to offer Penelope that she couldn't enjoy more if it was coming from her Hot Stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dry Spell **

**Chapter Five**

**August 2009**

Right after Derek walked into Penelope's apartment she told him "I know I shouldn't have screamed at you. I guess I was a little more wasted than I realized. Blame it on the alcohol, Hot Stuff."

"No big deal. Sometimes I do act like a clueless asshole, right? But you love me anyway, girl."

She gave him a sad look and went into the kitchen, as Derek stood there remembering how she screamed at him when they were talking on the phone just an hour earlier.

Derek was relieved Penelope had let him in her door. She could have stayed pissed off at him and refused to hear anything he had to say tonight. That would have left him fearing this would be the night she, out of anger and frustration with Derek, hooked up with her ex-boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, another time.

And that was the last thing Derek wanted to have happen.

He had been waiting fifteen long months since the day when he realized no other woman would ever mean anything to him except his baby girl. Everything that happened in New York changed his life. When he walked away from that burning ambulance he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Penelope was the only woman he would ever love. All the times when he talked himself out of his feelings for her, telling himself they were just very close friends, he finally admitted were just his way of hiding from the overwhelming feelings he had for her.

Admitting how deep his love ran for her meant there was no way he could get in bed with another woman. He only wanted his baby girl, no matter how long he had to wait for her to be single again and hopefully give him a chance to win her whole heart and share the rest of their lives together.

He had all these plans for how to romance her, once he was sure Lynch was out of the picture forever, and convince Penelope that Derek was now the type of man she could trust with her heart. That his playboy ways were behind him. And then, and only then, he had intended to tell her that when he said "I can wait," he had truly meant it, in every sense of the words.

But his plans were blown to hell because she overheard him talking to Reid and Will earlier today. Now she knew he hadn't had sex in over a year. And, of course, she wanted to know why. Being stubborn Derek had tried to get her to drop it (thinking to himself 'Damn it, this is not the way I want this to happen') but she wouldn't let it go.

Now he knew he better confess the whole truth to her and quick. The feeling that he was being forced into this didn't sit well with him though.

Or maybe it was just his nerves that had him feeling tense and flustered right about now.

God knew that there was no woman who made him feel more nervous, at certain moments, than Penelope. He didn't even know what being tongue tied was till he met her. There were times he just stared at her, wanting to say so much but not getting the words to come out right.

With any other woman Derek Morgan was smooth. He always knew the right line to say. And, plenty of times, with his baby girl he was the same way. But then there were moments like this when he was in way over his head. When everything was on the line. When all he could think was that he had to find some words to make her see just how much she meant to him.

This time he had to do better than he had ever done before. Because if he screwed it up then this dry spell was going to turn from a romantic gesture to something closer to self inflicted torture. If she didn't want him....when would he ever want someone who wasn't her?

Derek really couldn't see it happening.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope puttered around her kitchen, getting a glass of water and some aspirins, and let herself have some space from Derek. It was sweet that he came over to make up after their fight but she wasn't really in the mood to hang out with him.

She felt mildly pathetic and embarrassed after how she hit on him on the phone and he shot her down flat.

_After all these years_, she chastised herself, _shouldn't I know by now that we're never getting together? Why do I keep doing this to myself over and over_? _If only I could blame it on just being drunk today but its not that. Its this stupid little stubborn bit of hope that I cling to and just can't seem to give up for anything....that little voice inside that says: One day he'll want me._

As she left the kitchen, trying to put on a happy face, she told herself that this day marked the last day she let herself hope over him ever again.

She found Derek standing right where she left him in her living room. Just as she opened her mouth to ask if he wanted to watch a movie he reached one hand toward her and said "Come here, baby girl."

Biting her bottom lip she studied him for a moment but then took his hand and let him pull her close to his body. His other hand came up to rub her back. He looked down at her with a very tender expression on his face.

"Derek-"

He brought a finger to her lips and shushed her. "Shhh, me first, woman." He swallowed hard. His tone was filled with emotion when he told her "I haven't slept with anyone in over a year because the only woman I want in my bed is you." Moving his finger away from her lips he cupped her face with his large, warm hand and rested his forehead against hers. His breath fluttered over her lips. "Baby girl....I've been waiting on you and I'll keep waiting, if that's what it takes, and praying that one day you'll give me a chance to be your man."

Her head spun over his words. Just a minute before she was sure they would never be together and now he was saying that's all he wanted for himself. Penelope didn't get why he wouldn't say that earlier today. Her eyebrows furrowed and she asked "But you said your dry spell won't affect me and not to worry about it?"

Derek moved back from her and raked his hand over his head. "You've had a boyfriend for a while now. I didn't wanna get between you two. If you still have feelings for him then you need to figure all that out....I'm not going anywhere, okay? Like I said, I can wait."

Needing to be close to him again, to feel his body pressed to hers and the warmth of him, Penelope closed the small distance between them. Her hands smoothed over his chest as she kept her head bent, not looking in his eyes yet, and confessed "I never told Kevin I loved him....I told him I couldn't say those words to anybody since my parents died but we both know that's not true....I couldn't say them to anyone but you." She titled her head back so their eyes connected and slid her hands up to cup the back of his head, urging him to bring his mouth near hers as she whispered, with her heart beating out of control, "I love you," and then they shared their first kiss.

Never before had she known such an erotic and emotional kiss-soft, sensual, gentle and filled with promises. Derek's arms wrapped around Penelope and pulled her flush against him. One kiss turned into a series of tender kisses and then his mouth started to explore her neck as she moaned "Yes, yes, yes, I want this so bad."

His breathing was ragged as he slanted his mouth over hers again. This kiss was deeper and more intense. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and caressed against hers. Heat flooded her body and pooled between her legs.

All too soon for her liking though he broke the kiss. They both gasped for air. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered "I want to do this right. I want to take you out on a date...dates....I want to give you the world."

Desperate for another kiss she murmured "Mmm-mmm, okay," and then pressed her lips to his again. She could feel Derek smile right before their mouths touched.

The kiss he gave her left her knees weak.

Her hands clutched his shirt, tugging him forward, and they ended up on the couch, their mouths barely breaking apart for a second to sit down before he was stretched over her as she lay back, their lips finding each other's again. After so many years of just fantasizing about this Penelope finally could feel how amazing it was to be kissed by this man she had loved and lusted over for so long.

And it was all she dreamed about and more. So much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dry Spell **

**Chapter Six**

**September 2009**

A few weeks passed between when Derek asked Penelope if he could take her on a date and when his dry spell was finally broken. That first weekend they fooled around some but he slept on the couch. After they had a couple of dates it was time to head back to work. Several cases kept them busy for a while. If Derek was home for even one night he was exhausted and the next day another case would start.

Now that they had their latest unsub locked up the team was given a four day break to de-stress and re-charge their batteries.

The only place Derek wanted to spend that time was in bed with his baby girl. He made a date with her for their first night off, took her home with him, and kept her naked till the next afternoon.

As the sunlight streamed into his room, she lay with her head on his chest, her arm over his waist and one leg draped over his leg. They were talking for a while when her stomach growled. Penelope smiled "Okay, that's a sign from above. You have to feed me, handsome, before I wither away from sex-induced starvation."

Derek ran his hand lazily up and down her back. "All right, mama, I'll let you out of my arms long enough to get you fed but then its right back here, you hear me?"he teased.

"Oh, have no fear," she cooed out as she raised her head and looked into his eyes "If you don't drag me back to bed then I'll be sure to drag you back here because I'm far from done with you yet."

They shared a tender kiss. Derek eased her onto her back and looked down at her. He found her desperately sexy with her swollen from kisses lips, her blonde curls messily framing her head like a halo against his sheets, and her neck and chest covered with love marks.

Never before when he was in bed with a woman did he feel this kind of possessiveness over her. Never did he think of any woman as a part of him and him a part of her. But it was all different now that it was Penelope he was sharing his bed with.

He paused for a long moment to just stare at her until her stomach growled again.

Penelope grinned. "Sorry about that but I barely touched dinner last night because I knew as soon as we were done we'd come back here...."

He gave her another kiss. "Mmmmmm," and then rolled away from her. "Okay, go," he said dramatically, as if it was nearly killing him to get out of bed.

"Can you get me a t-shirt?"

He started to nibble her neck. "And cover up all my favorite parts? Why would you wanna do that?"

She giggled. "Morgan!" she cried, in a way that told him she wasn't walking around naked so he could just forget it.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. What my girl wants she gets." He got out of bed, slipped on some boxers and then walked over to the dresser to get out a t-shirt. He tossed it to her and she slipped it on.

Penelope got out of bed, looking cute as could be to his eyes, and headed for the door but Derek caught her in his arms and started to kiss her again. She passionately returned his kiss before finally breaking away and looking into his eyes.

Her gaze was filled with sweet, soul healing love. Their night of love making had been life changing for him and now, looking into her eyes, he was sure it was the same for her.

Her pink painted finger nail slid down his chest as she declared "All for me," in a tone as possessive as he was feeling about her.

Derek just murmured, his eyes locked on hers, "Mmm-hmmm."

Penelope gave him a cute little happy smile and then left the room. He stood there for a minute, overcome with feelings for her, and didn't move till he heard the soft click of the bathroom door down the hall. Soon the shower came on.

He went to find them some lunch when she showered. His girlfriend needed nourishment so she could spend the next twelve hours back in his bed, just like the way she spent the last fifteen hours.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Years later**

Derek didn't like going without sex. It didn't matter that he was in his mid-forties now, had a wife, three kids, a house full of pets and a body that was beaten up from years of injuries on the job. He wasn't slowly down much in the love making department and he didn't feel like he should have to go without for this damn long when he was a married man.

It had been nearly three months since he made love to Penelope. Almost as long since they did more than peck on the lips. The last time he had tried she made some excuse and he just gave up. Because she had been making excuses for a good three weeks at that point.

Their sex life was always so smoking hot over the years. It was the way they stayed connected through the absences when he was on the road, through the pain of dealing with a child who had serious health issues for a while there, and through the heartbreak of having to bury one of their close friends.

Like all couples they had their ups and down, their screaming fights and their perfect moments that came out of nowhere (just lazy afternoons in the backyard with all the kids laughing and running through a sprinkler was enough to make them both remember they were damn lucky to have the life they did). But never before had they gone this long without having sex. Not even when she was pregnant.

Penelope had been sure he would eventually be turned off by her body when she was really large with their child in her womb but Derek found her just as beautiful at nine months pregnant as she was the day they met. Making love to her then was intense because she carried the proof of how deep their love and commitment and faith in each in other went inside of her.

It had been a couple of years since she had their last child, a son after two daughters, and Derek doubted they'd have anymore. He hated to even think it but he didn't know if they'd stay married if it kept up like this.

He didn't want a divorce.

It was just so painful to feel like Penelope could get by okay without his touch. He stopped going to bed at the same time as her because he hated being in the bed with her and feeling like she didn't even want his hands on her. Like there was no chance in hell she'd let him make love to her.

Now he had three days off from work and he wasn't looking forward to it. He tried to make a list of chores he could do at the house and his other properties to keep busy. The kids would want to go to the park or zoo and Derek planned to take them alone. That was a new thing too. Him going out with the kids without Penelope not to give her some time to relax but so they didn't have to be around each other when there was tension between them.

He sat in the family room, with the air conditioning blasting and the lights turned off, watching a mid-day baseball game. Penelope was out with the kids at the mall.

When Derek heard the door he tensed but didn't get up. He was getting sick of trying to beg her for forgiveness, attention and to stop being so uptight. He felt horrible about what had happened and he felt like he could understand Penelope's point-of-view over the whole thing but she couldn't give him an inch of understanding and that left him feeling like he was out in the cold. When what he needed was to be wrapped in the warmth of his baby girl's arms.

They had made it through so much. Been so happy together. He didn't get why this was a breaking point for her.

Yet, in a way, he did.

She had been through hell when their little girl was hospitalized for months with cancer. Now their daughter was healthy again but it would be four more years before they could breath easily and feel like she wouldn't relapse. The doctors said if she made it five years then that was a very good sign that the cancer wouldn't come back later in her life. Going through that frayed Penelope's nerves, especially when the worst part of the treatment came while they had a toddler to care for too and an older child in elementary school, but they had made it through all that and gotten to a good place again, Derek had thought.

Now they were in a hole and he didn't know how to get them out of it. He felt helpless. Just like when their little girl was sick. And this time Derek was too hurt by Penelope's rejection to tell her soothing words about how it would all work out in the end.

He wasn't sure it would. He just didn't even want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to get lost in his projects and zone out.

Penelope walked into the den. The quiet in the house alerted Derek that the kids weren't with her.

He didn't greet her. She dropped her purse on the couch and the sat down next to him. "JJ is keeping the kids for a couple of days. When we pick them up I told her we'd take Henry out for pizza and a movie with us and the kids."

"I might go into the office and catch up on paperwork that afternoon. Lets play it by ear." He kept watching the baseball game instead of looking at her because if he did he would just want to kiss her and she didn't seem to appreciate that kind of gesture from him anymore.

The TV was flipped off by Penelope, as she lifted the remote off a small table next to the couch.

"Can we have a talk?" she asked, when he just turned and looked at her but stayed silent she went on. "I know that lately I've been pushing you away and you hate that. Its not that I want to but I just can't seem to get over what happened. I have all these crazy thoughts in my head that I'm a bad mother and we're gonna lose one of our kids somehow-"

His heart tore at the pain in her voice. Derek murmured, emotionally, "Baby girl," as he touched her arm.

She spat at him, with tears in her eyes, "And I'm just so mad at you still! You let him wander in the road!"

Derek had turned to deal with their oldest daughter, who had fallen down in the front yard, when the toddler followed a ball toward the street. Derek turned a minute later, spotted their son about to go into the road, and ran over and got him. But that was just when Penelope was coming home. The look she gave him when she got out of the car was filled with mistrust.

Her fears were borne from the pain of almost losing their daughter the year before. She knew she was having irrational thoughts when she saw danger around every corner but all those years at the BAU, plus the time she was shot and all the times Derek was hurt, let her know just how fast a life could end. She couldn't seem to get herself together lately. She was frazzled and she was pissed at Derek all the time.

With his voice breaking Derek told her "You know I'd die before I'd let anything happen to one of our kids. Nothing happened. He's fine! You have to let this go!"

"Aren't you hearing me? I can't! I don't know how to stop thinking I'm about to lose the kids or you. All these thoughts are in my head all day long and by the end of the day I can't even sleep. I check on the kids ten times a night and listen to make sure you're still breathing and then the next day it starts all over again! I don't know what's wrong with me. After I was shot I moved on without any therapy but this time, after she went into remission, I can't stop feeling like something bad is gonna happen at any second. So I work overtime to keep them safe and you just let him wander in the road!"

"I turned away for less than a minute! Don't you think I felt just as scared when I turned back and so him so close to the street? I hated myself but I can't deal with you hating me too. I can't live like this."

"So are you gonna leave me?"

He buried his hands in her hair. "Baby girl, I'm not going anywhere," he said, and in that moment he knew it was true. Just like he felt on the day they got married: he was here for life.

As she started to cry she told him "I think I need help."

"We'll figure this out together."

They stayed that way, their breathing ragged and pain coursing through them, till she brought her lips to his. They started to make slow, tender, emotional love to each other.

Another dry spell was broken. And this time Derek felt just as lucky and blessed as the first time Penelope put an end to his dry spell. Back then he had promised her the world.

But she had made him a world instead. One he loved and wanted to keep for all the days left in his life. He would just have to find the strength to get his wife through the aftermath of their terrifying year of pain. He knew he had to stop taking it personal when she pushed him away and instead just reach out and pull her close.

She might fight him at first but he couldn't let her keep a wall between them. He loved her too much to ever risk losing her.

As they lay there after making love, with her body laying on top of his on the couch, he stroked her hair.

Penelope whispered "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart."

"Don't leave me."

"Hey....I will never leave you, you hear me? I love you way too much to walk away, silly girl."

"I'm so scared all the time."

"Sometimes I get scared too. We can be scared together until this scary time is over."

"Okay, handsome.....but it might take more than that for me to be better."

"Whatever it takes, I will be here. I love you, Penelope."

The only sound in the room after that were her tears but they were good tears- the healing kind that told Derek they were going to be all right after all.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
